


The Star's Firefly

by angeru_hatake



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Graphic Description, Human Trafficking, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeru_hatake/pseuds/angeru_hatake
Summary: A fuckboy is what they call it. He had expected the worst but it looks like god, or whoever it is, still has some pity on him and his miserable life. He was sold to a quite fine young man with expensive suit. And this is the beginning of his new life, as that man's fuckboy. AU
Relationships: Guillaume Cizeron/Romain Haguenauer
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope this fic will turn out well. Many cute and sweet moments with as many graphic sex scenes.  
> Please proceed with caution. Also, might be a bit OOC.  
> Will update regularly (fingers crossed) xD  
> Pleasee do leave some feedbacks and comments!  
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy! ;)

Yes. He has heard of it before. A lot of time, to be honest.

Fuckboy is the worst 'job' in this world.

Well, it still depends time to time but for him at least it is certainly not the worst job.

What can he says honestly? A pretty rich young man bought him and took him home when he was 15 and since then, his life is not so shitty anymore.

Not at all compared to a life with grumpy aunt and perverted uncle. He is an orphan. His parents died in a plane crash and like all those sad background story of an orphan boy, his life was, until the day that perverted man sold him away in an auction, very miserable. You heard it right! Sold in a human trafficking auction in the 21st century. How worse it could get? His parents did not leave him a fortune anyway and all the remaining money were used for his school fee.

That was the time he knew he was a virgin and so they put higher price on him. Oh, how terrified he was. He imagined being sold to those fat ugly men who loved to torture their slaves. But maybe God, or whoever it was who claimed to be the owner of this existance, was not so crappy after all. He was bought by a young and, if he has to admit, quite sexy and hot, man in expensive suit.

And there began his life as a fuckboy.


	2. The Gifts

"Young master."

Gui raised his head from the book. Yes, that was how he was called.

"Yes?" It was one of the maids. She stood by the door and slightly bowed to him.

"Master is arriving soon."

"Thank you. I will be downstairs in a minute."

"Yes, young master." At that, Gui closed the book and stood up. He stretched a little and fixed his white cardigan. He knew his master was coming back home today so he wore his favorite clothes. A soft peach sleeveless turtleneck with a long thin see-through cardigan. He was praised everytime he wore it. Well, his master was the one who bought it, obviously. He never once stepped out of this mansion. Not that he was complaining at all.

…

It has been 2 years since he was bought from that auction. He thought his life would be a living hell as a fuckboy but that did not happen at all. His master, whose name was Romain Haguenauer, never once laid a hand on him. He was given his own room, expensive clothes, private tutors on basic studies and he could even request different subjects he wanted to learn. It was like his life turned totally the opposite of what he had imagined it would be. All the servants, maids and employees who work for his master even called him 'young master'.

Mr. Haguenauer was a businessman. Quite a successful one, that is a fact. Look at this huge mansion and all the servants he had. Also Gui's room is one of the biggest rooms in the mansion. He had his own TV and a king sized bed. It was way better than the most expensive hotel room he ever went with his parents.

And after living with him for quite a long time, Gui realized he was not a typical businessman. He was gentle, kind and quiet. He did not like talking too much, but still he liked to greet all his servants. All his employees were loyal to him. They sincerely followed him and his commands. That was just how kind he was.

Though, it made him wonder why he bought him in the first place if it was not for his 'sexual desire'. All he needed to do was to accompany him while he read or did some work in the library. And by accompany meant he just needed to be there in the same room and nothing else. He could do whatever he wanted as long as they were in the same room and usually he ended up doing his homework or reading a book. They ate breakfast, lunch and dinner together too in that huge dining room.

Sometimes, he would find this man staring at him with mournful eyes. He never asked, he knew it was not his place to ask something too personal like that.

Just once. Just once in these years he had been living here, he witnessed something different from his master. On a one rainy night, he heard someone coming into his room. He thought this was the moment when he would lose his 'virginity'. He clutched his pillow and shut his eyes harder but what he imagined never happened. Instead, he felt someone sit beside his bed. A moment later, he heard a cry. It was soft but carried so much sorrow that he began to cry too. He bit his lips so he would not make any noise. He was there crying for about an hour or two then left his room, just like that.

…

"Welcome back, Master." Gui smiled and stepped closer when he saw Romain getting out of the car. Romain smiled back and patted his head as he walked inside.

"You look gorgeous. How's your day?" He asked.

"Mr. Travers didn't come today, so I spent most of my time in the library. How's the business trip?"

"Just usual boring meetings. Let's get some lunch. I'm starving." Romain headed to the dining room but suddenly stopped and made Gui bumped his head into his back.

"Ah, I just remembered. I bought you some gifts. You can get it after lunch." Gui's expression must be brightened a lot because Romain giggled and patted his head again before he continued to walk to the table. Gui found he was blushing at that sudden reaction. They had a silent lunch. Romain walked to his room while he asked Gui to wait in the library.

After a few minutes, Romain came in. He brought a big paper bag with him. Gui tilted his head a bit, curiously imagining what presents he would get today. He always got one from every business trip Romain did, so now it was not a taboo to expect the gifts anymore.

Romain put the bag carefully on the desk. Gui was already walking closer when Romain tapped lightly on the desk beside the bag to tell him to sit there, so he did. Gui was curious. Romain glanced at him then began to take out his gifts.

"This is a pure chocolate. They made it with 90 percent of dark chocolate, or so they said." Romain unwrapped the outer package of the jar and handed it to Gui.

"They are so pretty." Gui took a piece and offered it to Romain who then moved closer and bit it from his hand. His lips lightly touched Gui's finger and it sent a strange tingling feeling down his stomach. It was not the first time, though. Sometimes he would feel it when they got too close to each other or when they accidentally touched each other. It had been quite a while since he felt it the first time. Gui mentaly shook his head and took another piece to distract himself from the feeling. But when that piece went into his mouth, he frowned so hard and trembled.

"Bitter?" Romain barely contained himself from laughing. Gui nodded and stuck out his tongue.

"That's when you taste pure chocolate. It's not sweet at all." Romain shifted his attention back to his Santa Claus' bag. This time he took out a small paper box and a big wooden box.

"This one is yours and this one in mine." Romain gave the smaller box to Gui and opened the bigger one.

"A fine old wine for me." Romain gave a pleased look. Gui loved it when he got to see Romain enjoying something for himself because most of the time, his attention would be for anything and anyone else. Gui smiled and proceeded to open his small box. By the look of it, it is definitely a perfume. He could already smell the woody scent.

"You like it?" Romain asked as he stared at Gui.

"Yes! Very much!" Gui smiled and put aside the perfume with the chocolate. Romain took out some common souvenirs and table decorations. Gui took one and began to examine it when Romain wrapped something around his neck. It was a long see-through scarf, quite longer than a usual one. Gui was so amazed at how soft the fabric was. And the color, a soft mint that sparked under the sunlight, gave it a cool sense in his fingers. The tassels on both ends hanging gently with each touch. Gui stood from the table and began to twirl around. Romain put aside the paper bag as he watched Gui playing with the scarf.

"How's it?" Romain smiled. It seemed like Gui was pulled out from the spell. He looked at Romain and giggled, could not contain his excitement.

"I love it!" He rushed to Romain. It was about half a meter away when Gui's left foot caught in the scarf. Romain immediately stretched his arms and pulled Gui so he would not fall. That motion, however, pulled both of them backward. They fell on the desk with Romain at the top and his arm wrapped around Gui's head. Some of the pen cases got knocked off the desk and hit the floor with a clatter.

It was like someone clicked on the pause button. Gui did not dare to move even an inch. He could hear and feel Romain's heartbeat. They were not only close together but their bodies were literally pressed against each other. He felt that tingling sensation again.

Romain, on the other hand, felt Gui's warm bodies and he knew it did something to him. He lowered his gaze and met a pair of deep brown eyes. He noticed he never actually looked at these eyes this long and close. And hell, he regretted all the time he wasted not getting lost in these beautiful eyes. His gaze then travelled even lower to the bridge of Gui's nose, then to his cherry lips. He wondered for a second on how beautiful the creature he looked at right now. He never really noticed.

And as if something possessed him, Romain started to move closer, and closer, to remove the remaining space between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I took quite a while to update! Life has been hectic!
> 
> Anyway! I am back with the first chapter!
> 
> Please if you have time, reviews will be much appreciated!  
> As I said before, this is my first multiple chapters story so bear with me! Also this is not beta'd yet.  
> Hope you all like it!  
> Stay healthy, stay safe and stay strong!


End file.
